Empty
by Blue-with-purple-polka-dots
Summary: AU. Just like that. He fell. His enemy was gone. So why did he feel so... empty? Character death. Randall centric. What if Boo hadn't grabbed Randall's fronds and saved Sulley?


Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters Inc. That belongs to the Pixar Crew, distributed by Disney.

'Connections' is still happening. I have exams though in a few weeks so I'm studying for them- first one in 2 weeks. Egad. Just a one shot I had to write down. Definitely not from the connections 'Universe' though hence why this is not under "Life".

Genre: Angst

Warning: Character death and Alternative Universe. If Boo hadn't grabbed Randall by the fronds and saved Sulley. What might have happened? Oneshot.

Summary: He fell. Just like that, he was gone. His revenge was complete. So why did he feel so… empty?

Authors note at the end about why I did this.

--

He added yet more pressure to his rival's hand, feeling the fur tickle between his scaled toes and the pulse within the paw race along with his own.

The air disturbed his fronds from their upright position. The only sound for that moment were the squeaks and clacks of the doors as they rushed forward upon the conveyer belt, and the occasional small whimper from the child behind him, which he chose to ignore.

He would get to her later. All in good time.

He smiled as he saw him winch in pain, his features showing fear, pure and utter fear in all its glory beaming up upon him. The one who had held him back after all these years. The one who had gladly received all the praise he felt he was entitled to. The one who had dared try to stop his plans.

It was disgusting. After all he'd taken away from him, he'd dared to do that?

His own head pounded as the flow of adrenaline rushed through all of his body. He gripped his three digit left hand and sneered, an insane grin still playing on his lips.

"But don't worry… I'll take _good care of the kid!"_

"No…!" he heard him whisper as he further crushed and slid the large paw away from, cackling to himself as he finally pushed him off.

"Kitty!" he heard the girl cry out in a choke which caught her with every breath she took thereafter.

"Boo!" he heard the oaf bawl out as he fell….

Randall did not hear him continue to whisper the name over and over, like the disturbed mantra of a ritual.

He saw the tears, if for a short while, but did not know they were for her, the human child, rather than fear for his own life.

Randall did not either see him hit the ground either, it was so far away and the door was still racing away from the scene.

Another cry sounded, which caught his attention. One caught on the rush of the wind. Faint but there.

"Sulley!" he heard Wasoski from above cry, in his shock, falling backwards into the door he had been grabbing. Closed shut, as he heard a click, indicating it was locked. Trapped.

A buzz at that moment also sounded above Randall's head, distracting him from the scene he had just witnessed.

_The power…_He realized in shock.

Turning round with a snarl he grabbed the sniveling human and headed for the door, gripping the outer frame as the wind rush continued to hit his face with a greater force. The light, the beacon on top, spluttering and finally turning dark as he watched.

_That was close. _He thought as he breathed out a sigh.

The girl began to struggle again.

"Stop it kid." He snapped, not in the mood for her to begin squirming again. "Or do you want to end up like Sullivan?"

He doubled his grip, as he had so previously, but felt her go limp all the same underneath the layers of fabric. Like a doll she simply lay in his arms, and for the first time she was silent, broken only by the short gasps of sobs which emanated from her.

"_Kitty…"_ he heard her whisper as they continued to make their way forward.

_Kitty._ He thought.

_Had that been what she called him? Kitty? _

…

_What a weird imagination. Who takes one look at that ten foot blue and purple pokadotted waste of space and call him a name usually reserved for their pet cats?_

"Kitty!" he suddenly heard her cry out loud, in a voice which echoed and hit him back several times over. She also surprised him by hitting him with the short and stubby 'tentacles' in her anguish.

"Shut up!" he snapped with a growl. "Your goddamn Kitty isn't coming back!"

He glanced behind him.

Still….

It didn't hurt to check…

Just to be sure…

--

He padded his way softly across the concrete floor for several minutes before he found it. Still, as ever, clasping the child.

He could see it.

Or him to be more precise. Did death automatically mean the use of gender pronouns were disregarded? He wasn't sure.

Of course he was dead. From a fall of that height, how could he not be? If that wasn't an indication, then the puddle of deep red blood which was currently spreading across the floor from his head certainly was. He thought this to himself with a scowl, wondering why on earth he had even bothered checking.

Apart from the back of his head, his fur remained the same deep and striking blue and purple, his eyes were closed, scrunched up as he had tried to prepare himself for the inevitable impact to the ground. He was on his side, his body and tail both curled up upon itself, lying perfectly still.

The girl, stared at the body along with Randall. In her joy of seeing what was her friend, she seemed to not notice the blood and cried out "Kitty!" once more.

Even Randall had to wince at the pathetic happy sound. She didn't understand. Was she even old enough to understand death at all?

She wriggled, and this time successively freed herself from his side.

Rushing towards the mass of fur she quickly shook his shoulder.

She received no reaction.

"Kitty? Wake up." She commanded.

She repeated this over again, at first her voice slightly deepening in annoyance. Then it began to quaver, reaching to a high pitch of hysterics.

But Randall did not tell her to be quiet this time, as much as he wished she would be. He gripped the sides of his head as she continued to say the same word over and over.

"WAKE UP KITTY!" she cried, falling to her knees and shoving harder, the hood part of her costume dipping in the blood. She sobbed into the fur, of her friend, her father figure who continued to lie there, still warm but unresponsive.

Perhaps she did understand what death was, if only a little. Randall decided as he watched on.

He gripped his hands together, his arms shaking. Why did he feel this way?

Shouldn't he have been happy? His enemy, the reason he'd been miserable was finally dead…Gone forever.

Why did he feel so…

So…

Empty?

So much more empty than usual. Why?

He thought with Sullivan gone, he'd have felt pleased, elated even. He had felt it when Waternoose had thrown him through the door. Why not now?

_Everything was his fault wasn't it? _

Hadn't it?

Well maybe not _everything_…

He continued to gaze at the scene, almost as if he wasn't really apart of it, the human child still crying into the body of Sullivan.

He didn't feel whole. He still felt an utter void, only being partly and slowly filled by the horror which was beginning to fill his mind instead.

_What have I done?_

_I-_

_I am-_

_I am a murderer._

He gulped mouthfuls of air as he watched from a few feet, the little girl in her costume, her screams now muffled by the fur. The breaths rippled the fur as she heaved, practically inhaling him.

_She'll suffocate if she's not careful._ He erratically considered.

He hadn't known that humans could grieve like this child was doing.

Weren't they simply unintelligent creatures for energy, capable of nothing more in what they could provide for the monsters?

Yet she showed something else. Something Sullivan had probably returned.

She showed love. Pure and utter love that Randall hadn't believed in anymore. That he had given up on finding.

"Come here kid." He said trying to keep his voice steady, as he prized her from his dead foe.

He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, his six lower limbs becoming slightly stained in the red liquid too as he did so.

"You don't want to see that." He said over her head. "I'll take you home."

He owed that much to her. Give her life back. Maybe she could forget about this.

He felt the punches hit his chest as she struggled in the awkward embrace.

Eventually however, exhausted, she buried her head into it, he feeling the tears fall from her face, the liquid brushing against his scaled skin….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Revenge, at first though sweet,

Bitter ere long back on itself recoils.

JOHN MILTON, _Paradise Lost_

A/N- Yep. I killed off my favourite character wonders never cease. But it had to be done. Besides I thought it was an interesting "What if…" scenario.

I'm agnostic but brought up in a Christian home. I was always taught that revenge was something to be avoided, and sometimes when you look around the world you have to agree.

Revenge does not equal justice. They are not the same. (Partly why I wasn't 100 happy with them chucking Randall through the door). Justice is what people should strive for. Revenge is the act of a spoilt child, and can often end in tragedy. How many acts have people and power taken in history, which do not equal justice but merely revenge?

In this AU I realized that if Boo hadn't done something, Sulley would have probably died. Sulley didn't deserve to die, Randall's anger was misdirected towards him before the 'Boo incident'. But anger can blind a lot of people. It doesn't always have to make sense. Randall, after the rush of adrenaline and hate now suddenly finds himself with something he doesn't want to see anymore.

He has done something which cannot be taken back.

Our actions all have consequences. And sometimes when we think we want something- revenge in this case- we discover we really didn't want it after all.


End file.
